13 aout 1961 - Vers L'est
by GalaxySunshineBlack
Summary: La création du Mur de la honte, jusqu'à sa chute. qui aurait pu imaginer, que des sentiment apparaîtrais la, dans ce froid hivernal. Retrouvailles fraternel, il avait tant attendu ce moment, tandis que l'autre l'avais tant regretter ce moment.


13 août 1961.

Ce fut la construction du fameux mur, le mur de la honte. Séparer en deux Berlin-Est et Berlin-Ouest se regarder, peu a peu, le béton finis par cacher leurs larme et visage. Berlin-Est se retrouva avec l'Union Soviétique.

Notre adorable Prussia n'avait émit aucune résistance, il ne s'était jamais demander, comment es ce qu'il aller partir, il savait qu'il aller vivre un enfer. Il savait qu'il aller émettre une certaine hostilité, envers l'Union soviétique, car a la tête, il y avait ce bon vieux Ivan. Aah... Qu'es ce qu'il pouvait le détester comme pas deux. Gilbert ne porter pas dans son coeur Ivan, enfin au départ. Son arrogance lui valu de nombreux châtiment. De nombreux coup, des sourires froid et peu rassurant.

Assis sur une chaise, Gilbert fixer ces mains en sang, il regarder l'homme devant lui, cet homme n'était autre qu'Ivan. Qui était en train de perdre patiente face a l'insolence de la Prusse, agrippant son visage d'une main.

\- Cesse, donc de faire l'imbécile, Beilschmidt. Je t'assure que tu va regretter cette plaidznterie de très mauvais goût.

Mais Gilbert ne demordait pas, même si il était traiter plus bas que terre, il avait trouver une occupation. Et ce pendant Vingt-huit ans. Il ne serais jamais douter non plus qu'Ivan ne faisait que le regarder mal grès toute les punitions. Ivan ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, a la base, il voulait s'unir avec la Chine, puis il y a eut la guerre froid et... Il est tomber sous le charme de la nation Américain. Nation Américain qui ressentais un petit quelque chose pour lui mais qu'il ne voulais pas forcément que cela se sache. Et Ivan est rester la, a se demander si il devait dire a Alfred qu'il l'aimait pas. Puis Gilbert est arrivé. Et ce fut une explosion de couleur mal grès ce qu'il faisait chaque jours. Les bières, lui appartenait, et Ivan toléré. Il toléré beaucoup de choses également.

Sans même s'en rendre compte Ivan était accroché a ce sourire tacher de sang.

plus tard, un baiser assez brusque et quelque peu sauvage fut échanger. Ivan aimait bien cette manière de mal mener son Gilbert. Il aimait bien le voir pleurer et prendre cher par sa faute. Mais bon, il pouvait ce relâcher dans cet acte, plus de pression, rien. Et puis Gilbert faisait bien les chose au pieux il n'avait pas a se plaindre. Gilbert par contre ne se priver pas de se plaindre.

\- Hé, cette position fais mal !

Avait il grogner en recevant en lui Ivan. Mais ce jours la Ivan s'en ficher, parce qu'il était sur les nerfs et voulais tout oublier.

Gilbert pesta par moment car il aimerait voir son frère, le serrer dans ces bras, il aimerait le chéri de tout son coeur, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son frère... De nombreuses lettres perdu. Et non réponse. Couper complètement de l'un et l'autre, ils n'y arrivait plus. Gilbert rester fort même si Ivan lui écraser un a un tout ces espoir.

-, Tu ne fauras qu'un avec moi, pour toujours Gilbert.

Vingt-huit ans plus tard, Ivan regarde le mur se détruire et Gilbert s'en approcher. Gilbert observer peu a peu l'autre coter, qui sembler plus chaleureux que le coter ou Gilbert se trouver et c'est la qu'il le vu.

Brüder...

Il tourna la tête vers Ivan, et lui offrit le plus magnifique des sourire qu'Ivan n'est jamais. Ivan en fut surpris. Alors que Gilbert se mis a courir il passa les débris du mur et se reçu Allemagne dans les bras et ceux ci, se mirent a pleurer et a se serrer dans leurs bras, comme si l'un aller se briser et disparaitre. Gilbert était plus qu'heureux, il chérissait son frère dans ces bras et les dux ne se lâchèrent pas.

Ivan voyant ça, eut un sourire triste. Il m'offre un sourire et disparais ensuite... Quel ingrat, penser le Russe qui tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Il avait une douleur au coeur.il ne voulais pas le laisse partir de la sorte ! Mais bon qu'y pouvait il ? Il aller rentrer se boire un grand verre de vodka, voir boire a la bouteille ce n'est pas plus mal, mine de rien. Il tourna le dos a cette scène plus qu'agacante a ces yeux. Bien sûr, il avait une famille donc il pouvait comprendre, mais il ne voulait juste pas concevoir que son premier vrais amour , le laisse si facilement. Il le vivait plus mal que ce qu'il le penser, alors il préféra rentrer.

Quand a Berlin-Est, alors qu'il observer derrière son petit frère a quel point la ville de l'autre coter du mur paraissait plus que chaleureuse. Il eut un doux sourire avant de tourner le regard, voyant Ivan s'éloigner, il voulu bouger mais son frère l'en empêcha, et l'enmena dans leurs quartier de résidence. Lui non plus n'avait pas changer. Gilbert ne pu s'empêcher de tout tapoter effleurer, faisant passer un message, comme quoi, il était rentrer.

Le temps passa après la chute du mur, et Ivan regarder ces courriers, comme si quelque chose cloché. Une lettre au nom de : " L'Awesome Gilbert ! ". il lui faisait une énorme blague la. il s'assit calmement et lu cette lettre.

" Guten Morgen, Ivan.

J'ai pas spécialement envie d'être polis avec toi, mais Luddy, a insister pour que je le sois, sans même me demander le destinataire de cette lettre. Quel adorable frère j'ai.

Tu tiens le coup, j'suppose, que oui, tu n'a plus que ton alcool pour oublié ces moments. Je me demande si tu va froissé cette lettre, j'suis libre mais je tenais a exprimer quelque chose a ton égard. Parce que je suis Genial aussi, hein, faut pas se voilé la face. je t'es tellement hais Ivan, tu peux pas savoir a quel point, je voulais te voir perdre patiente. Je voulais que tu vois ce que ça faisait d'être brisé. De ne plus trouver ces repaire de broyé du noir a longueur de temps.

Mais rien n'y faisait, tu avais toujours ce sourire a la fois effrayant mais adorable sous un autre angle.

Oui, relis bien, pourtant je ne t'aurais que te cracher a la figure si l'ont se voyait. C'est pas mon genre.

Et pourtant il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne regretteras jamais.

Ceci sont mes derniers mot, tu te doute bien que la personne la plus génial n'est plus de ce monde.

Sache que tu m'enmerde très fort mais que je n'oublie pas.

Le Genialisime Gilbert, te salut ! "

Ivan venais de finir et avait poser la lettre, a l'instant même ou il m'avait poser, il aborda un sourire. T'es vraiment un enfoiré, Gilbert. Pensa le Russe en se sentant mal, car il savait pourquoi il n'était plus de ce monde. Il savait pourquoi, il lui adresser cette lettre et pourquoi il se sentant légèrement mal, une boule au fond de la gorge, impossible d'émettre le moindre son, une goute d'eau salé coula le long de sa joue, c'était la seule, mais elle était mériter, et puis quoi encore ? Il n'aller pas pleurer pour Berlin-Est ! Non mais. S'assayant, voir s'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux.

\- A un de ces jours, Gilbert. J'espère que nos chemins se croiserons a nouveau.


End file.
